Flora Reinhold
Flora Reinhold est une jeune fille de la série Professeur Layton. Elle est la fille du Augustus Reinhold. Quand sa mère, Violette Reinhold, mourut, son père fit construire un robot à son effigie. Elle accompagnera ensuite le Professeur Layton dans deux autres aventures, Professeur Layton et la Boîte de Pandore, et dans Professeur Layton et le destin perdu. Apparence Plus jeune, Flora portait une robe simple de couleur blanche. Un nœud rouge ornait ses cheveux. Elle portait parfois des chaussures blanches à rubans rouges, et d'autres fois des chaussures rouges. Dans Professeur Layton et l'étrange village, Elle porte une robe rouge et blanche, des gants blancs et des chaussures noires. Par la suite, Flora porte une robe de corail avec une ceinture rouge et des manches blanches. Elle porte aussi des bottes grises presque à hauteur de ses genoux. Elle a aussi porté des déguisements dans "l'étrange village" et "la Boîte de Pandore". Ses déguisements se résument toujours à une écharpe simple sur la tête et une paire de lunettes. Pensant qu'il s'agit d'un déguisement imparable, elle se fait souvent repérer par son drôle d'accoutrement. Elle a de grands yeux noirs et de petites joues roses. Ses cheveux sont toujours tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval attachée par un ruban rouge avec une mèche bouclée qui tombe sur son front. Personnalité Flora est une personne douce et curieuse. Malheureusement, ceci la mène parfois dans des ennuis, comme son enlèvement par Don Paolo dans "la Boîte de Pandore". Elle a passé tant d'années dans un village peuplé entièrement de robots, qu'elle se montre très réservée face à des étrangers et aura du mal à s'exprimer en public. Le Professeur Layton et Luke sont les deux personnes auxquelles Flora tient le plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle se montre parfois vexée voire bouleversée, lorsqu'ils partent à l'aventure sans elle. Dans "la Boite de Pandore" et "le Destin Perdu", Hershel et Luke sont tellement pris dans leur enquête, et l'on voit Flora s’inquiéter de leur trop longue absences. Elle considère Hershel comme un membre de sa famille. N'ayant plus son père ni sa mère, elle a peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Elle s'entend à merveille avec Luke ; D'ailleurs, ils passent un bon moment ensemble à la foire de Dropstone pendant "la Boîte de Pandore" et lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle a été enlevée pour la seconde fois, il est très en colère. Les scènes dans lesquelles ils la sauvent dans "le Destin Perdu" montrent qu'ils l'aiment autant qu'elle les aime. Flora est aussi considérée comme la fille adoptive de Layton, quoique ce n'ait jamais été verbalement dit, ni suggéré visuellement dans le jeu, elle voyage avec le Professeur, comme Luke, son adoption n'est pas définie, mais c'est probable. Biographie Professeur Layton et l'étrange village Fille unique d'une famille extrêmement riche, Flora est la mystérieuse personne que Luke et Layton ont croisée plusieurs fois dans le village. Elle a perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle était toute petite et a été élevée par son père, le Baron Augustus Reinhold. Professeur Layton et la Boîte de Pandore Fille unique d'une famille aisée, Flora suit Luke et Layton à bord du fameux Molentary Express. Durant son temps libre, elle aime cuisiner, bien que ses petits plats aient le malencontreux effet de donner la nausée. Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu Dans ce jeu, elle travaille au côté du Professeur à Greensheller. Elle adore faire des sandwiches au concombre, que le Professeur Layton et Luke n'apprécie pas. Il décide de partir dans le futur sans elle, pourtant elle les rejoint à l'hotel de Londres souterrain. A la fin, elle est capturée par Clive dans son robot géant. Professeur Layton et la Diva Éternelle Elle fait un caméo dans une des premières scènes, sur le pont devant Big Ben, lorsque Layton démasque une fois de plus Don Paolo. Cette partie du film se passe quelque part pendant les jeux de la première trilogile, l'action véritable du film étant racontée comme un flashback. Anecdotes *Elle aime faire des sandwiches et aussi cuisiner, mais ses créations (incluant parfois dans une même recette un poisson, une baguette de pain et des fraises) ne sont que rarement appréciées. *Son père la surnomme "la pomme d'or" en raison de sa tache de naissance en forme de pomme qui n’apparaît que lorsqu'elle sourit. **Bien que dans les autres jeux on peut voir Flora heureuse, on ne voit pas sa tache de naissance. En effet, elle est souvent cachée par ses vêtements. *Flora n'offre pas d'énigme avant le deuxième jeu, et n'en résout pas avant le troisième. *Elle apparaît sur un autre jeu appelé Inazuma Eleven ''(autre franchise de Level-5) et dans l'Equipe Layton. Elle inclut le Professeur Layton, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Don Paolo, l'Inspecteur Chelmey et Vladimir Van Herzen. Mais l'Equipe apparaît brièvement et ne peut être défiée. *Elle aimerait les romans policiers. *Elle a une passion pour les animaux en peluche. Galerie FloraIncognito.jpg|Flora Incognito ''Boîte de Pandore ImagesCAAPQ3B7.jpg Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG|L'étrange village Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG|Flora bébé Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG|Affiche du parc d'attractions l'étrange village tableau.jpg|Tableau du manoir tumblr ly5lctBHtR1r8gxavo1 250.gif|''L'étrange village'' tumblr ly5lctBHtR1r8gxavo2 250.gif|''L'étrange village'' tumblr lzek6fJLD91qim2nzo1 500.gif tumblr m1tdri5i7e1qzeifoo1 500.gif|Résolution d'une énigme tumblr m1tgunJRTZ1r8gxavo1 r1 500.gif tumblr m1tgunJRTZ1r8gxavo2 500.gif Diva éternelle.jpg de:Flora Reinhold en:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold it:Flora Reinhold nl:Flora Reinhold Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Féminin Catégorie:Professeur Layton et l'étrange village Catégorie:Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore Catégorie:Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu Catégorie:Récurrents Catégorie:Majeurs Catégorie:Enfants Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et l'étrange Village Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et le destin Perdu Catégorie:Personage de Professeur Layton et la Diva Eternelle